Orage, au désespoir
by Nandra-chan
Summary: OS - Une nuit, un orage, une cabane au milieu de nulle part… Un petit OS juste pour passer le temps... pas de spoilers


**Titre** : Orage au désespoir.**  
Auteur** : Nandra-chan 

**Disclaimer** : CLAMP, je retiens vos personnages. Si vous voulez les revoir en vie, n'appelez pas la police et publiez vite le chapitre suivant. Attention, on vous surveille. Si vous faites du mal à Fye ou Kurogane, il arrivera malheur à Sakura et Shaolan dans ma prochaine fic (erf… je crois que c'est trop tard… gomen gomen).

**Note** : Moi, des fois, j'aimerais bien être Kurogane, allez savoir pourquoi.

Voilà, juste un p'tit OS comme ça en passant… si vous aimez, tapez-moi, si vous détestez, tapez-moi, si vous vous en foutez, tapez-moi !

Pour me taper dessus, on clique sur reviews, comme d'hab !!

* * *

**Orage, au désespoir.**

Un craquement sinistre et le voile du ciel se déchire. Une lumière intense s'engouffre dans cette faille, flamboie, puis s'éteint. Et tout redevient obscur. Ça n'a duré qu'un instant. Et c'est à nouveau le silence.

Il fait très noir dans cette cabane. Et on étouffe. Je me suis adossé contre un pilier et je monte la garde. De toute façon, je n'arriverai pas à dormir avec cette chaleur. Même sans rien faire, on transpire. Au moindre geste, au plus léger contact, on se liquéfie. Et cet orage qui gronde depuis des heures, qui tourne autour de nous, ça me met les nerfs à vif. Enfin, on dirait que cette fois, il s'est enfin décidé à éclater. Tant mieux.

Autour de nous, à perte de vue, le marais. Une atmosphère moite, pesante, puante. Glauque le jour, pire la nuit. Ici, on dirait que le soleil n'arrive jamais. Le ciel est couvert, terne, uniforme, laid. Les terres sont plates, ternes, uniformes, laides, d'un vert sale.

Cinq longues journées, semblables à des siècles, se sont écoulées depuis qu'on a atterri dans cet enfer. Atterri, ce n'est pas le mot exact. Blanche Neige a mal calculé son coup, comme toujours, mais cette fois, on a bien failli tous y rester. A croire qu'il le fait exprès.

La princesse a eu de la chance, elle est tombée sur ce qui devait être le seul îlot de terre ferme à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mais nous trois, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on se retrouve englués jusqu'au cou dans des sables mouvants ? J'ai gueulé, comme toujours, mais cette fois, personne n'a rigolé, même pas l'autre ahuri. Il était trop occupé à recracher les trucs dégueu qu'il avait avalés. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait se noyer.

Saleté de flotte, saleté de vase, et quelle puanteur ! On aurait dit qu'on se baignait dans des œufs en état de décomposition avancée. Reste calme, je me disais. Reste calme, plus tu t'agites, plus tu t'enfonces. Et tout d'un coup, j'ai eu cette pensée : là, juste sous mes pieds, dans cette fange immonde et sûrement très ancienne, combien de cadavres sont déjà entassés ? Combien, avant moi, et avant mes deux compagnons d'infortune ?

J'ai failli paniquer. Vraiment. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis pas comme ça. Mais l'idée d'être aspiré vers ces choses mortes m'épouvantait. Je ressentais sans doute déjà l'influence de ce pays répugnant et déprimant. Mais on n'a pas survécu aussi longtemps à ce voyage sans quelques ressources, et finalement, on a pu s'en sortir. Plus ou moins. On est restés en vie, c'était toujours ça.

Autour de nous, il n'y a rien. A perte de vue c'est de la boue, des roseaux, un ciel éternellement gris, et encore de la boue. De temps en temps, un arbre coupe le paysage. Si on peut appeler ça un arbre : petit, rabougri, noir, griffu. Moche, quoi. Tout est moche ici. Moche et traître. Chaque pas pourrait nous coûter la vie. On croit poser le pied sur la terre ferme, et soudain, le sol se dérobe. C'était juste quelques mottes d'herbes collées ensemble et flottant à la surface du marécage.

De l'eau, il y en a partout, mais je peux pas imaginer boire ça, quand je pense au nombre de cadavres qui se décomposent sous la surface. Trouver de la nourriture ? Inutile d'y penser. Ici, il n'y a que des plantes vénéneuses, des grenouilles colorées si venimeuses que les effleurer pourrait nous tuer, et des corbeaux qui attendent en se marrant qu'on effleure les grenouilles. Charmant endroit, vraiment, j'adore.

Pour la population locale, notre arrivée est une véritable aubaine. Ils ont organisé un grand banquet, ils ont invité plein de copains, et le plat principal de leur menu, c'est nous. Saleté de cannibales. Sournois, toujours à se glisser subrepticement derrière vous, à attaquer en fourbes.

Mais ils m'auront pas comme ça, oh non, parce que je les entends. Je les entends venir, et je les piège. J'attends le dernier moment, et à l'instant où ils vont attaquer, c'est moi qui frappe. Ils font bien moins les fiers une fois que je les ai écrasés dans ma paume. J'en tue sept d'un coup, comme dirait l'autre. Saletés de moustiques…

Je ne sais pas ce que je déteste le plus : ce ciel bas, cette terre changée en un cachot humide (1), ou ces relents putrides qui envahissent tout, bouche, nez, vêtements, pensées. Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est ce que ce pays me fait, ce qu'il leur fait à eux aussi. Il éteint leur regard, leur sourire, tous les sourires.

Il faut qu'on parte d'ici, mais ce satané manjuu ne veut rien entendre. Il faut rester encore, c'est ce qu'il n'arrête pas de répéter. La sorcière veut qu'on récupère quelque chose dans ce monde, mais la boule de poil ne veut pas nous dire de quoi il s'agit. « Comme ça, on aura déjà payé le prix pour le prochain vœu. » Je t'en foutrai. Tu ne vois donc pas que cet endroit nous tue à petit feu ? Enfin, au moins, ce soir, on a un abri. Ce sera pas du luxe, je crois.

Un nouveau craquement, une nouvelle lumière aveuglante, et de nouveau l'obscurité. La princesse gémit dans son sommeil et le gamin pose une main sur la sienne, sans se réveiller. Elle se détend à son contact, elle sourit légèrement, je peux apercevoir son visage. Ce coup de tonnerre a été si violent, si puissant, qu'il a tué tous les bruits du marais. Plus de croassements, plus de bourdonnements, plus rien. Le silence est assourdissant.

Et puis j'entends un son mat, une goutte d'eau qui s'écrase. Puis une autre, encore une autre, et tout à coup, c'est l'averse. Un vrai déluge. Si seulement ça pouvait rafraîchir l'atmosphère ! Maintenant, c'est sûr, je ne pourrai plus écouter ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur. La pluie qui s'abat sur le toit de notre refuge miteux fait un vacarme épouvantable qui me rend sourd. Si un ennemi approche, ce n'est sûrement pas avec mes oreilles que je pourrai le détecter. Mais il n'y a rien ici. Les seuls prédateurs sont les insectes. Le grain redouble de violence. Comment les petits peuvent-ils encore pioncer avec tout ce boucan ? Je les envie, dans un sens.

En tout cas, il y en a un qui ne dort pas. Il se lève, et je vois sa silhouette qui s'approche. Il ne devrait pas marcher pieds nus sur ce plancher mal dégrossi, c'est plein d'échardes. Mais je ne sais pas si elles parviendraient à l'attraper. Il a une démarche si légère, fluide, on dirait qu'il flotte au-dessus du sol. On dirait un fantôme. Est-ce qu'on peut attraper un fantôme ?

Il m'a rejoint. Nos regards se croisent, il me sourit, du moins je crois. C'était si bref, presque rien, ça n'a même pas atteint ses lèvres. J'ai juste eu l'impression fugace qu'il le faisait. Et il s'assied à côté de moi. Il replie ses jambes contre sa poitrine et pose son menton sur ses genoux. Il me frôle au passage. Bon sang, il est gelé, comment c'est possible ? Je le questionne des yeux. D'un geste de la tête, il me montre le plafond.

- Il y a une fuite, fait-il avec une petite grimace d'excuse.

On va dire que je te crois. On va dire que c'est à cause de la pluie que ta peau est humide. On va dire que c'est à cause de cette fuite que tu trembles et que tu es glacé, alors qu'on est dans une fournaise. On va dire que ce sont les éclairs qui rendent tes prunelles encore plus pâles, ton visage livide, défait.

C'est ça.

Et on va aussi dire que c'est ma main qui s'est posée toute seule sur ta tête pour t'attirer contre moi. On va dire que c'est parce que j'avais envie de profiter de la fraîcheur que tu dégages. On va dire que je suis confortable, hein, c'est pour ça que tu te blottis sous mon bras de cette façon. Tu as des fourmis dans les jambes, c'est pour ça que tes gros orteils se frottent convulsivement l'un contre l'autre.

Mais même contre moi, il ne se réchauffe pas. Un nouveau de coup de tonnerre. Ses doigts se crispent imperceptiblement sur ma tunique. Je viens de me faire attraper par un fantôme. Il frissonne. Je trouve ça douloureux, ça me fait mal. Je cherche des mots de réconfort. Pour lui. Ou peut-être pour moi.

- Idiot...  
- Je sais.

Raté. Son visage reste fermé, ses yeux perdus dans le vague, il tremble encore. Pourtant, il aurait dû sourire ; d'habitude, il sourit. Ça m'aurait vraiment plu de le voir sourire.

* * *

(1) Pardon, Charles B., d'avoir emprunté tes mots, mais c'était trop tentant, j'ai cédé. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? 


End file.
